Unhinged
by steepedinshadows419
Summary: Barry turns a normal day into a night Iris will never forget. Barry/Iris. One-shot.


**A/N:** Inspired by a gif set I saw of Gomez and Morticia(?) Addams saying the opening italicized dialogue below. Here's my take on putting westallen in that same scenario. I hope you enjoy! (Last commission by **andromidagalaxie** \- for now, lol)

*****Many thanks to **sendtherain** for beta'ing.

*****I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

_"Last night you were unhinged._

_"You were like some desperate howling demon._

_"You frightened me._

_"Do it again."_

...

12 hours earlier…

Another day of flashing around, another day of reporting, another day of examining and documenting and doing their best to stay alive, Barry and Iris were equally surprised at not being completely exhausted when they walked into the doorway of their loft after dinner at the West house around nine p.m. Friday night. Iris slipped out of her shoes and shrugged out of the new silk trench Barry had bought her at their last anniversary – along with a diamond necklace reminiscent of one his mother used to wear, ever the sentimental sweetie, her husband.

Wordlessly Barry did the same and followed Iris when she started up the stairs, eager to get into more comfortable clothes.

"What do you think, Babe?" Iris asked, attempting to unclasp the necklace she'd worn through the day, a little crystal ball at the end of a gold chain, until Barry took over and did it for her. "Thanks."

"No problem." He lifted his eyes to hers as his hands rested on her shoulders. "What's the question?"

His hands on her forever making it hard to think straight when they were alone like this, Iris ordered her body to calm down.

"Uh…umm…." Then she remembered, and her eyes lit up. She was seconds away from snapping her fingers just to inform him how alert she was. "Movie!"

"Movie?" His brows furrowed.

She shrugged, and the strap of her bra slid over her shoulder under her shirt. It peeked out on the other side. Neither made any move to adjust it.

"Or we could go to bed early, I guess." She nibbled on her bottom lip. "But I'm not really tired, surprisingly." She paused and met his eyes in the mirror. "Are you?"

He shook his head. "Nope."

There was something in his voice. Something that sent a delightful sizzle up and down her spine. It couldn't be the way he made a popping sound when pronounced the 'p' in the word. That was almost childish. It could've been the heated look in his eyes when he said it though. That seductive smirk at the corner of his lips. The way just a few of his locks fell into his face, and just how very tall and strong and large he was, standing right behind her.

"I guess we're going to watch a movie then," Iris said, strangely shaky as she pushed herself back enough to scoot back out towards the hallway, even though she hadn't changed out of a single thing.

She wasn't scared of her husband. That wasn't the issue. Or maybe she was scared. Scared in a good way. Terrified of what he was doing to her and how she couldn't control her reaction to him just _standing_ behind her, being as not tired as she was.

"Iris," was all he said as he reached out and wrapped his hand around her forearm just as it swung back.

She stopped, shivering with desire as she turned to face him.

"Yes, Barry?" she asked, not even attempting to showcase innocence at this point.

"We could stay up here," he said huskily, his voice low, hot, and seductive.

His hand relaxed its grip on her arm only to glide down to her hand and take her fingers into his own.

"Barry."

She melted, swooning over the romance, but Barry didn't have romance in mind for tonight. Sometimes it happened on its own because he was a romantic at heart, but that wasn't the intention for tonight.

Tonight was about something…else.

Barry brought his wife's hands to his lips and slowly inserted one of her fingers into his mouth, wetting it, sucking on it, moaning over the feel of it, and then finally pulling it back out only to press a kiss to its tip and its knuckle and its base before shifting his thumb and forefinger to the next finger in line and repeating the process.

Never in her life did Iris think a man sucking on her fingers could be so erotic. Maybe because it was Barry doing it to her…or maybe because it was the Flash? That thought got a zip down her spine too.

Barry was a devil sometimes. It still blew her mind that the same confident flirt on the rooftop of CC Jitters was her nerdy best friend who rambled until she wasn't even sure he knew what he was saying anymore. The Flash had brought all this quirky confidence out of him, and now it was impossible to separate one from the other. That meant she got both in the bedroom to some degree, and tonight she had a feeling the Flash would be taking over.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you," he said, roughly against the back of her hand, pressing tiny kisses to her wrist and slowly up her arm, cupping her elbow with his other hand as he did so.

Iris didn't know how she was still standing.

"I…"

"_Tell me_."

His bottom lip dragged as he lifted his head when he reached the crux of her elbow. The heat in his eyes was nearly Iris' undoing. The color was the darkest green she'd ever seen, and their attention on her eyes – and _lips_ – made her burn.

"Undress me," she whispered.

A smirk twitched at the corner of his lips, and she saw that same look in his eyes the Flash had the first time they really met, when he winked at her, when he told her to meet him on the rooftop.

_The rooftop_.

He raised an eyebrow, as if he'd read her mind. He didn't mention the temperature, which was particularly chilly tonight, so the option was still on the table. She couldn't imagine him saying no to her if she asked for it, but…

"Turn around."

Slowly she turned, but he stopped her at the 90-degree angle, swiping her long locks over her left shoulder as he got to work on the zipper at the base of her neck. He unzipped that slowly as well, which sent chills down Iris' spine once again.

"Barry, the thing-" she tried, hazy with desire, but he lips were up against the shell of her ear in no time, silencing her immediately with a short gasp.

"Shh," he ordered, pushing her sleeves down her arms after the zipper reached the hem. "No talking."

She licked her lips then pursed them, determined to keep quiet and up the sexual tension between them, but when he kissed her long and lingering high on her back as the rest of her shirt came undone and floated to the floor, chills and then moans came tumbling out of her. He latched onto the sweet spot in the crook of her neck, and that was her undoing.

"Oh, _Barry_."

Her hand reached back and tugged at his hair, urging him closer. He took one more step, so she was flush up against him, and with one hand unhooked her bra while the other held her in place with his arm around her waist.

Iris' toes curled as Barry's kisses turned into gentle nipping, and when his hands covered both breasts, giving each a slight squeeze, Iris' eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she moaned, delirious with pleasure.

Reaching down over her quivering belly, Barry reached the button at the top of her pants and unfastened it. The zipper that followed was erotic in its sound alone, and Iris took the initiative to shake the garment off herself before turned to face her husband and kissing him passionately.

Walking backwards with her, Iris rid Barry of his shirt and pants. By the time they hit the edge of the bed, Iris had a mind to take control, ride him until he was screaming, make him cum at least twice by sucking his cock, make him lose control.

But that was not what Barry had in mind. Iris had a talent for making him absolutely lose his mind in bed, but tonight he wanted to ravish her. He felt possessed by something, some lustful creature that could not and would not be stopped until the deed was finished. No matter what, Iris would not turn the table on him. He was in control tonight. And he proved just that when they tumbled back onto the bed and he made sure to land on top.

Iris was breathless, but she managed to smile.

"Clever."

Barry grinned, then leaned down to kiss her lips, careful not to get too carried away so he could focus his ministrations on the rest of her body. Iris' hands followed him down her figure from his back to his shoulders to his tousled, brown hair. She wanted to see his eyes again – anything to see his eyes and soak them in again.

Barry hesitated for just a moment above the hem of her panties, so hungry for her juices he had to fight to keep himself in check. His boxers were already tenting terribly, but he knew the minute he took them off he'd be done for. He'd be fucking her hard and fast, relentless, driving them both insane.

First though, he needed to make her want it. Her hunger had to match his. She had to go crazy, more than she was already. She had to be on fire for his cock inside her pussy and his tongue in her mouth and his lips on her breasts and his hands everywhere, everywhere. She had to be desperate for it.

Holding tight to her sides, Barry caught the band in his teeth and dragged it down her legs, moving his hands sensuously just above his head as he did so. When he rose back up, Iris was starting to squirm and the scent between her legs was intoxicating him. She wanted him. Badly.

Settling down on the end of the bed after inching her up so her head would hit the pillow, Barry lifted his wife's knees over his shoulders and lowered his head to inhale her. Just before he did, he made eye contact.

Iris couldn't believe she was still breathing. The look in his eyes alone was enough to end her, but as he held her legs up and parted them further, his mouth descended onto her moist skin. He licked and suckled her with such precision, such control, such intensity, that it wasn't long at all before her heels were digging into shoulders and her hands were shoving his head deeper to lap up her juices and vibrate his lips and tongue on her clit, and all thought had vanished besides _more, more, more. _

_Give it to me now._

On her climax she screamed bloody murder and clenched as tightly to his damp locks as she possibly could. He flicked his tongue incessantly until she'd come down from her high, her arching off the bed and slowly, lazily sank back down into the soft mattress.

"That…was…"

"Hold on."

She blinked and looked at him climbing up onto the bed, still holding up her legs, but now his boxers were gone, and his erection was pointing straight at her, and for the first time in her life she knew an anticipatory fear. Because she was _not ready_. But she wanted it anyway.

Quicker than it took her next breath to fill her mouth, Barry Allen had plunged inside her. He groaned heavily, sinking to the hilt. She felt so damn good. She was hot and wet and wrapped so tightly around him.

"Fuck, you feel…" He couldn't finish it.

"Feel what, Baby?" Iris asked, licking her lips and arching up again, wrapping her arms around him so she could be as close to him as was possible, so she could hear his heart beat.

He groaned. "Fucking fantastic."

Then he pulled out all but an inch, and she panicked.

"No, no-"

Barry grinned, then pressed a kiss just beneath her belly button.

"Relax, Iris. I'm not going _anywhere_."

Her name on his lips aroused her further, and Barry felt her juices multiply around his cock.

"Shit."

The word was almost a cry. He was overwhelmed with how much he wanted her, and how much she wanted him.

But love declarations and cuddling and compliments could wait until morning.

He shoved his cock all the way inside her again, making her gasp, then thrust in and out of her fast and furious, quicker every time, hard enough to make her scream. This time they came together, his face in her neck, her nails in his ass, their bodies slick against each other, and their names echoing in the room.

They were so exhausted that only slowly did they release each other, and only long enough for them to slip under the covers and intertwine their bodies again.

"You can say it," Iris whispered quietly; and what the hell, he wanted to.

"I love you."

She smiled and kissed him, spoke the magic into his mouth.

"I love you."

…

The next morning, Iris woke up feeling sore but rested, content, happy. She smiled to herself when she saw the light from the sun streaming in through their bedroom window, and then she turned to see Barry across the room slipping a sweatshirt over his head.

She smirked to herself and sat up slowly, bringing the blanket with her.

"Last night you were unhinged."

Barry turned to face her, tugging the sweatshirt down. A smirk tugged at his lips.

"You were like some…desperate…howling…demon."

Now, he grinned, though he was fully amused by her descriptors. And it stroked his ego. A lot.

"You frightened me."

He tilted his head to the side, mildly concerned, but then Iris sat up further and pushed the blanket off her, revealing her nude body covered in goosebumps due to the cold.

His eyes were glued to her even as she said it.

"Do it again."


End file.
